Lady In Red
by Morgan Marie
Summary: A Kunzite & Minako ficcie (uses song lyrics)


*~AN: Hi! Morg here! Ok, first off, I don't own 'Lady In Red' or Sailormoon. If I owned either one of those, I wouldn't be here typing stories, I'd be swimming in a pool of Jello. ....I don't own Jello either....although those Jiggler's are kinda cool....~*  
  
Lady In Red  
(Minako/Kunzite story) ~*It's sad if you don't know that by now....*~  
  
I stood behind Endymion, waiting for the signal to begin our entrance. I wasn't nervous. By now I was used to these fancy balls and parties. I must admit though, this was my first time on the moon. I looked at my Prince as his eyes darted about the crowd, searching for a familiar face. He was looking for his Princess. I smirked and turned my head to the crowd. Then I remembered. All of the princesses would be here tonight. Venus would be here. A laugh escaped my lips as I remembered a young blonde girl telling me she was princess of Venus. I didn't believe her. She was quite mad at me for not letting her intrude on Endymion and Serenity as they met privately. She was a beauty, but dressed in those cilivian clothes…she was no princess. A trumpet sounded and the crowd of people on the ballroom floor cleared. Slowly, Endymion stepped forward, immediately emitting a wave of bows from the gathered crowd. I walked behind him followed by Zoisite, Nephrite, and Jadeite, my allies and fellow guardians of the Prince. All eyes were on us as the Queen stood and approached Endymion. I fell to my knee in respect, as did the other three. Endymion bowed and kissed the Queen's hand. He stood and the Queen bowed her head softly allowing us to stand as well. We walked to the seats that were prepared for us. The Princesses would make their entrance any time soon. I sat next to my Prince. "Kunzite," I heard him whisper as he bent his head towards my ear. "There is one princess who asked to meet you. Odd enough, she knew your name and gave a description…" I felt my face flush. Could that ratty blonde girl have really been the princess of Venus? Endymion noticed my expression and whispered, "I thought you said you hadn't met any of the princesses besides Serenity?" I swallowed slightly, realizing what a big mistake I had made. I put my head in my hand remembering how she had screamed her position as security took her away and I laughed. Why didn't she tell anyone about how I treated her? My thoughts were interrupted as a few light crystal bells sounded, announcing the Princesses' entrance. Endymion, the other generals and I stood. I was sweating. I knew it. I couldn't believe I had made such a big mistake. Endymion looked at me, but ignored my appearance as he saw Serenity walk in. He stepped forward and kissed her hand gently, leading her back to his chair, where one sat open for her. I looked next to me to say something to Zoisite when I noticed that there was only an empty chair there. Next to all the generals there was an empty chair expect for Endymion and that's where Serenity sat. Uh oh. I heard someone announce the Princess of Venus. I stood and walked to the center aisle waiting her appearance. A beautiful blonde was walking towards me, and a smile crossed her face as she saw my facial expression. Oh yeah, it was her. She was so…so stunning. Her red dress moved oh so slightly every now and then, exposing her tanned, long leg through the high, sexy slit. Oh no. As I watched her, song lyrics passed through my mind.  
  
I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight.  
I've never seen you shine so bright.  
  
As she extended her hand I bowed and kissed it gently, looking into her beautiful blue eyes. She smirked. I led her over to her empty chair and sat in my own. She leaned over and whispered in that sweet voice "Have we met?" I looked at her and smirked, on the verge of laughing. I rarely ever laughed but this made me smile too. I almost laughed. "I-I'm so sorry…" I started, but she held a finger to her lips to silence me. Those red beautiful lips glistened with the subtle gloss she had on them. Oh, how could I not see her princess form? I was such a fool! She whispered, "I was actually happy that you threw me out. It meant my disguise worked." She smiled and I smiled back. I watched as Jadeite knelt and kissed Princess Mars' hand. Jadeite had always admired Mars. I watched as Queen Serenity stood and gave a short speech about how happy she was to have her guests here. I think that's what she said. I wasn't listening. All of my senses were impaired due to the overload of the beauty coming from beside me. I just stared at her face and watched it's expression as she listened to the Queen's speech. After a while she stood, snapping me back into reality. I stood too, not sure what was happening, and applauded with the rest. Then, the music started. I will never be able to do this scene homage with my description, but at that exact moment tons of suitors crowded around the Princesses…. but mostly around Venus. I watched in amazement. The girl looked around, blushed then giggled.   
  
I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance  
They're looking for a little romance, given half a chance  
  
  
"Well I'm flattered but…" She looked at the crowd of pleading men. I had to help her out. "…But she promised to dance with me." I said, surprised that the words came out as smooth and confident as they did. She looked at me, almost as surprised as I was, but smiled and took my hand as I led her away from the crowd of now disappointed men and on to the dance floor. I held onto her slender waist as she draped her lovely arms around my neck. I inhaled her sweet scent of lilac. I stole an unnoticed glance at this beauty's body. Wow, she was heavenly. And that red dress…such a sexy color….the slit was my favorite part…. I still didn't understand how this beauty was once that ratty blonde that I threw out of Earth's palace. Her blonde hair had slight orange streaks that always seemed to fall in her pretty blue eyes. I took one hand off her waist and brushed them back behind her ears. She looked at me and smiled slightly, knowing the power she had over me. She put her pretty head on my shoulder as I slowly tightened my hold around her waist.  
  
I have never seen that dress you're wearing  
Or the highlights in your hair that catch your eyes   
I have been blind  
The lady in red is dancing with me   
Cheek to cheek  
  
"My name's Minako." She whispered sweetly into my ear. Princess Minako. I repeated her name in my head a thousand times. It was so beautiful. "I'm Kunzite." I whispered softly. Then remembering the introduction I smoothly said in my usual sarcastic tone, "Just incase you forgot…" She laughed; making that little bit of sarcasm I had melt away. "Don't let the hair fool you." She said, "I'm not a complete ditz." I smiled. It was such a rare smile but she was such rare person. She was one of the select few who could make me smile and forget everything else. And that's exactly what I did.  
  
There's nobody here, it's just you and me,   
It's where I wanna be  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side  
I'll never forget, the way you look tonight  
  
I had never been a great dancer, but my feet seemed to find the right spots this time. Maybe it was the place. Or maybe it was the partner. My moments in heaven were interrupted as Princess Serenity moved into my view. She was heading towards us. I immediately let go of Minako, looking down at her surprised and puzzled face. I had no time to explain as Serenity took Minako's arm, excusing her for a quick moment of chatter. As my angel was being pulled away, I noticed she kept looking back at me, as if I was going to go somewhere. I made eye contact with her and she threw me the most dazzling smile. I almost fell over. I did fall…but I never hit the floor. I had just fallen in love with her at that one moment.   
  
I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight  
I've never seen you shine so bright   
You were amazing  
I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side  
And when you turned to me and smiled, it took my breath away  
I have never had such a feeling  
Such a feeling of complete and utter love, as I do tonight  
  
  
I knew for as long as I lived, whether it was with her or not, I would never see anyone match her beauty. I don't think she could ever match the beauty she radiated that night that I fell in love.  
  
The way you look tonight  
I never will forget, the way you look tonight  
The lady in red  
The lady in red  
The lady in red  
My lady in red (I love you.)  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
Hi again! Thanks for reading. Like it? Hate it? Think it should be read over and over to prisoners as a form of punishment? Well tell me! I wanna know! Plus, I like checking my e-mail to see review alerts. ^_^ It's fun! Oh and if anything was spelled wrong, I sowwies.  
Peace, Love, and Jello,  
Morgan   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
